Sun visors for vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, and the like may include a plastic core. Such plastic cores are made in a “butterfly” configuration including two halves that are interconnected by a living hinge. During fabrication, the two halves of the core are folded about the living hinge, and the various internal components of the visor are positioned within the cavity formed by the visor core. The outside of the visor may be covered with a suitable fabric or the like, and may also include a layer of foam padding or the like. The visor cores are molded and individually moved to the subsequent processing stations. This may require manual reorientation of the visor cores by a worker. Also, the assembled visor cores may be shipped or otherwise transported to a remote location for the final fabrication. The individual visor cores may be placed in a box or other container for shipping with this visor cores in a random orientation and/or position. Thus, the individual visor core assemblies must be reoriented manually once they have reached the remote location. Also, known molding methods may leave the visor core in the mold for cooling. Such cooling adds to the cycle time, thereby limiting the rate at which the visor cores can be molded.